1951–52 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1951-52 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 17th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Eight teams participated in the league, and Legia Warszawa won the championship. The final tournament was played in Katowice in March 1952. Krakow Championship *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Stal 15:2 *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Kolejarz Nowy Sacz 18:5 *2/14: Ogniwo Krakow - Wlokniarz Krakow Lublin Championship *'Ogniwo Lublin' - AZS Lublin 7:3 *'Ogniwo Lublin' - Spojnia Lublin 8:1 Polish Army Championship *'Bydgoszcz' - Marynarka Wojenna 9:2 (1:0, 3:0, 6:2) sic *'Krakow' - Warszawa 18:0 (5:0, 3:0, 10:0) *'Lotnietwo' - Warszawa 4:3 (1:1, 2:2, 1:0) *'Wroclaw' - Bydgoszcz 5:4 *'Krakow' - Wojska Lotniczu 18:1 *'Lotnietwo' - Wroclaw 6:3 *'Krakow' - Bydgoszcz 16:0 *'Warszawa' - Marynarka Wojenna 2:1 *'Krakow' - Wroclaw 13:2 *'Lotnietwo' - Bydgoszcz 12:1 (1:1, 3:0, 8:0) Ranking: 1. Krakow, 2. Lotnietwo, 3. Wroclaw, 4. Bydgoszcz, 5. Warszawa, 6. Marynarka Wojenna. AZS Championship *'Katowice' - Poznan 5:1 (2:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'Poznan' - Lublin 5:3 (0:0, 4:1, 1:2) *'Warszawa' - Torun 8:2 (2:1, 4:0, 2:1) *'Warszawa' - Katowice 11:2 (4:0, 4:1, 3:1) *'Katowice' - Lublin 10:2 (3:0, 4:1, 3:1) Won by Warszawa. ZS Gwardia Championship *'Katowice' - Wroclaw 13:4 *'Bydgoszcz' - Torun 24:3 *Krakow - Katowice 4:4 *'Wroclaw' - Torun 5:3 *'Bydgoszcz' - Krakow 5:2 *'Bydgoszcz' - Wroclaw 7:3 *'Katowice' - Torun 17:1 *'Krakow' - Wroclaw 9:5 *'Krakow' - Torun 15:0 *'Bydgoszcz' - Katowice 3:2 ZS Kolejarz Championship *'Katowice' - Wroclaw 3:2 (1:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'Lowicz' - Przemysl 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'Wroclaw' - Przemysl 11:3 (1:0, 4:2, 6:1) *'Torun' - Katowice 17:2 (6:0, 6:0, 5:2) *'Bydgoszcz' - Lowicz 11:4 (3:1, 4:1, 4:2) *'Torun' - Bydgoszcz 17:1 ZS Ogniwo Championship *'Bytom' - Cieszyn 3:0 *'Cieszyn' - Lublin 9:1 *'Bytom' - Lublin 6:0 ZS Spojnia Championship Ranking: 1. Krakow 8 pts, 2. Warszawa 6 pts, 3. Katowice 6 pts, 4. Bydgoszcz, 5. Kielce. ZS Stal Championship *'Katowice' - Sosnowiec 13:3 (6:1, 2:0, 5:2) *'Siemanowice' - Bielsko 7:2 (3:2, 2:0, 2:0) *'Wroclaw' - Dziedzice 5:1 (2:0, 1:0, 2:1) *'Skarzysko' - Krakow 9:3 (3:1, 2:0, 4:2) ZS Wlokniarz Championship *Lodz - Zgierz 5:5 (4:0, 0:4, 1:1) *'Zgierz' - Lodz 8:2 (2:0, 5:1, 1:1) National Championship Preliminary round *'Gwardia' - Stal 6:0 (3:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Spojnia' - AZS 3:2 (0:1, 2:1, 1:0) *'Spojnia' - Stal 8:4 (3:0, 2:2, 3:2) *'Gwardia' - AZS 10:1 (4:0, 2:0, 2:1) *Gwardia - Spojnia 4:4 (0:2, 2:1, 2:1) *'Stal' - AZS 8:5 Gwardia qualified for the national championship. First round Group I ;Scores *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gwardia Katowice 6:2 (2:0, 2:2, 2:0) *'Wlokniarz Lodz' - Ogniwo Krakow 4:2 (2:2, 1:0, 1:0) *'Gwardia Katowice' - Wlokniarz Lodz 5:2 (1:1, 3:0, 1:1) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Ogniwo Krakow 7:3 (5:2, 2:1, 0:0) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Wlokniarz Lodz 10:3 (4:1, 3:0, 1:2) *Gwardia Katowice - Ogniwo Krakow 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) ;Standings Group II ;Scores *'Gornik Janow' - Budowlani Opole 7:0 (2:0, 1:0, 4:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Kolejarz Torun 8:3 (1:0, 2:2, 5:1) *'Gornik Janow' - Kolejarz Torun 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Budowlani Opole 15:2 (2:0, 7:1, 6:1) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Budowlani Opole 6:1 (3:0, 3:1, 0:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Gornik Janow 5:2 (2:1, 1:0, 2:1) ;Standings Final round ;Scores *'CWKS Warszawa' - Unia Krynica 4:2 (3:0, 1:0, 0:2) *'Gornik Janow' - Gwardia Katowice 4:2 (0:2, 1:0, 3:0) *'Unia Krynica' - Gwardia Katowice 6:0 (1:0, 0:0, 5:0) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gornik Janow 2:2 (0:0, 1:2, 1:0) - changed to 5:0 Forfeit *'Gornik Janow' - Unia Krynica 3:2 (1:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Gwardia Katowice 9:1 (5:1, 2:0, 2:0) ;Standings 5th-8th place ;Scores *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Budowlani Opole 8:0 (5:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'Wlokniarz Lodz' - Kolejarz Torun 2:1 (2:1, 0:0, 0:0) *'Kolejarz Torun' - Budowlani Opole 6:2 (2:1, 3:0, 1:1) *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Wlokniarz Lodz 4:3 (1:1, 2:1, 1:1) *'Budowlani Opole' - Wlokniarz Lodz 6:5 *'Ogniwo Krakow' - Kolejarz Torun 6:4 (3:0, 0:0, 3:4) ;Standings Other games *12/1: Ogniwo Krakow - Gwardia Krakow 5:3 *12/2: Gwardia Krakow - OWKS Krakow 3:1 (1:0, 1:1, 1:0) *12/12: Gornik Janow - CWKS Warszawa 6:4 (3:2, 2:1, 1:1) *1/?: Unia Krynica - Gornik Janow 5:1 (1:0, 3:0, 1:1) *1/?: Krynica Team A - Krynica Team B 7:5 *1/6: OWKS Krakow - Gwardia Zakopane 8:2 *1/18: Warszawa - Krynica 8:6 (4:5, 0:0, 4:1) *1/?: CWKS Warszawa - Gwardia Zakopane 17:5 (5:3, 8:1, 4:1) *1/27: Gwardia Krakow - Ogniwo Krakow 5:5 *'Wlokniarz Lodz' - Wlokniarz Zgierz 10:6 (4:1, 3:2, 3:3) *'CWKS Warszawa' - Wlokniarz Lodz 8:6 (2:3, 3:2, 3:1) *'AZS Torun' - AZS Poznan 4:2 (2:1, 1:0, 1:1) *'Spojnia Gniezno' - AZS Poznan 4:3 (2:1, 1:1, 1:1) *Olympic Team A - Olympic Team B 5:9 (2:4, 2:3, 1:2) *'CWKS Warszawa' - OWKS Krakow 8:2 (2:0, 4:1, 2:1) *'Gwardia Bydgoszcz' - Wlokniarz Lodz 6:3 (2:2, 3:1, 1:2) sic *2/15: Gwardia Krakow - Ogniwo Krakow 8:2 (3:0, 1:1, 4:1) *2/17: Unia Krynica - Gwardia Krakow 3:0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) Images Prz 1-14-52.png|An image from the January 14, 1952, edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-21-52.png|An image from the January 21 issue. Prz 2-4-52.png|An image from the February 4 issue. Prz 2-4-52-2.png|" Prz 2-14-52.png|An image from the February 14 issue. Prz 2-18-52.png|An image from the February 18 issue. Prz 2-18-52-2.png|" Prz 2-25-52.png|An image from the February 25 issue. Prz 2-28-52.png|An image from the February 28 issue. Prz 3-6-52.png|An image from the March 6 issue. Prz 3-10-52.png|An image from the March 10 issue. Prz 3-13-52.png|An image from the March 13 issue. Prz 3-13-52-2.png|" Prz 3-17-52.png|An image from the March 17 issue. Prz 3-17-52-2.png|" External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1951 in ice hockey Category:1952 in ice hockey